


Imperfection

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions others, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: The over-sanitized, sterile space, the suits, the class and formality – it was like it had to be done, something had to dirty it up, be the imperfection that crept into the oyster’s shell to form a perfect, priceless pearl.





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> First time using an angst-tag ever, lol. A while back a friendly Anon came to my askbox with two prompts, one of them was “I didn’t mean to leave you for so long – come here, I missed you.” Don't worry Anon-Person, I'm working on getting the second one done! This is perhaps not as cheerful of fluffy as my stuff usually is, but this was where the story went... just so that you know.

“Over here Sebastian, over here!” Sebastian turned obligingly and smiled for another picture. Beside him, while the others all beamed, Kimi blinked at the flashes and probably wished he still had his sunglasses. Sebastian was honestly impressed that Ferrari had managed to rope him into wearing the team suit; then again, he supposed branding it and calling it team gear was the only way to get Kimi to wear a tie without too many complaints.

They made their way inside and took glasses of champagne from a passing waitress. Behind him, over by the photo wall plastered with sponsor logos, Sebastian heard someone call out another familiar name.

_He_ was there. Of course he was. But he was so close, right behind. Sebastian could feel his skin tingle at the prospect of _maybe_.

He resisted the urge to turn around and look but instead followed Kimi further inside. Everything was neatly set up, everyone in suits, too clean and too precise and it only heightened the feeling of _maybe_ , pushing it a little closer to _probably_.

 

The night ran on. They saw each other now and then, shook hands, posed for pictures. Spoke in larger groups, with other drivers, other champions. Sebastian was at the bar looking to get something stronger than the dry champagne, preferably in a larger glass too, when someone’s hand was suddenly on his lower back.

“Are you getting one for me too?”

Sebastian pointed to the glass and raised two fingers to the bartender, indicating he wanted another one. Without turning around, he smiled. _Probably_ shifted, became _definitely_.

“Shouldn’t you be the one buying the drinks, now that you’re champion?”

Nico leaned in close to reach for his drink, supporting himself with the hand against Sebastian’s back. Sebastian relished the feeling, taking a deep breath to catch that combination of scents that was uniquely Nico; cologne, clean and pressed clothes, hair styling products, completely his but even when Sebastian caught a whiff of the components it made him slightly excited, made him stop and take an extra breath.

“Nobody told me that was part of it,” Nico said with a smile, not looking at Sebastian but taking a sip of his drink and nodding appreciatively. “Are there any other obligations I should know about?”

Their native tongue made it sound even more suggestive, it was always like this and Sebastian appreciated it. They both knew instantly, from the tone, choice of words, presence or lack of suggestive edge, whether it was yes or no. They were friendly and professional but they never missed the shift, the question that never needed to be given explicit voice.

“There are no obligations when you’re champion,” Sebastian said, pausing to take a drink. “People pretty much let you do whatever you want.”

“That’s good to know,” Nico said, still smiling. “I’d love to know what you want to do.”

 

By the time they had finished their drinks and made it to the bathroom, leaving their respective tables and skipping out just before a long-winded boring speech, Sebastian had to actively hide the bulge in his pants. The suit pants were uncomfortable to begin with and unbuttoning them, shoving them down, he sighed in relief. Nico’s hands were on his cock instantly and he gasped, not ready for the relief to be broken by that kind of intense, immediate tension.

Nico stroked him a little, saying nothing, not kissing him, not even looking him in the eyes, being nothing but a hand with a firm grip on Sebastian’s cock. He was still smiling, because he knew. They both knew. The over-sanitized, sterile space, the suits, the class and formality – it was like it had to be done, something had to dirty it up, be the imperfection that crept into the oyster’s shell to form a perfect, priceless pearl.

Sebastian had put a condom in his jacket pocket before leaving the house, knowing there was only one person he’d ever spend in on here. While he rolled it on Nico turned around, undid his pants and bent forward a little, arm against the wall, head turned to the side, eyes closed. Sebastian couldn’t help but think it was efficient, even more so when he realized Nico had taken some precautions of his own before arriving here tonight.

He couldn’t resist stroking the tips of his fingers over Nico’s ass, seeing goosebumps appear and Nico’s smile get slightly bigger.

“Do it,” he said. Not a demand but a request, Sebastian knew it wasn’t _do it to me_ but _do it to us_.

So Sebastian pushed forward, letting himself slowly disappear into that heat, shutting down mentally, letting everything become physical ecstasy. He knew they had to hurry; they could never truly take their time. But this first second of bliss, warmth, closeness, forbidden penetration connecting them so intimately it was like they were under each other’s skin... he needed to take his time with that. Once sheathed inside he let himself have time to drape himself over Nico’s back, put his hands firmly on his hips, taking one deep breath before starting to move.

It was quick, hard, with a constant edge of not letting go completely but rather listening for the door, for other people, for anything that may intrude on _their_ moment. Sebastian let his hands slide up under Nico’s crisp white shirt, loving the slickness of sweat on hot skin, the toned muscles tensing and relaxing in time with his own, imagining Nico’s legs burning like his own with the effort to just keep going.

No words passed between them, only panted breaths, low groans of pleasure, it was more than enough to let each other know. _I want you_. _More_. _Don’t stop_. _Yes_. Sebastian let one hand slide down to Nico’s leaking cock, determined to make them come together, to end this as it always started; the two of them together, nothing else in the whole world, completion.

Sebastian clenched his teeth and grunted once; Nico let his head drop forward and responded with almost a sob. They were a single unit in that moment, one pounding heart and one mass of working muscles, absolute release, their rhythm slowing as they descended back to earth, back to reality, back to the fancy fake pompous picture they had collectively destroyed with all the joy of careless little boys left to play unattended.

He dropped back and looked on as Nico got dressed again, pulling his own pants up and discarding the evidence of their activities. When they were done Nico smiled at him, reached forward and adjusted his tie, making sure the Ferrari stallion was straight and clearly visible. His hand sought Sebastian’s face, touching him gently, finally looking him in the eyes before leaning in to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft, his mouth wet and inviting, still tasting faintly of the drinks from before. Sebastian allowed himself a moment, just one more moment. Then they parted.

 

Back in the bigger room, the boring speech had ended and people were once again mingling. The champagne-carrying waiters were back, making rounds on the floor like they were there to make sure nobody was too sober. Sebastian imagined what the sophistication, the boring corporate formality, might look like in the stark light of absolute soberness. He wondered if any of them could have been able to stand it.

“Seb, where were you?” a familiar voice called, and he smiled as he turned to face her. “You missed half the speakers, are you okay?” She stroked his face, her fingers nothing like the ones that had been there minutes ago. She was nothing like Nico.

“I didn’t mean to leave you for so long – come here, I missed you,” Sebastian said, pulling her into a hug, still wearing a smile. Over her shoulder he saw Nico standing with his back to them, and next to him a woman with long, blonde hair. Nothing like Sebastian.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! <3 All in good fun, as per usual. :)


End file.
